


Doctor... Dad?

by quietmessofafangirl



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: And peter kinda broke it, But its all healed, Fluff, Gen, Parent Tony Stark, Peter calls Tony Dad, Read to findd out, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, i don't know how to tag, if that's how you look at it, maybe angst?, please, read and comment, touchy-feely stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 21:04:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17067095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietmessofafangirl/pseuds/quietmessofafangirl
Summary: *shrugs* Yet another one of 'Peter Calls Tony Dad' fics.That's all.





	Doctor... Dad?

**Author's Note:**

> Whoa!  
> I have literally no idea how this tweeny fic came to be. It started all fluffy and happy, then it suddenly became so touchy-feely—and maybe a ‘lil angsty, if that’s how you look at it—and I just, wow?  
> This was inspired by:  
> -this pin: https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/734860864175037561/  
> -a story I read yesterday, (the principle of maximum-happiness by crownsandbirds, on ao3) in which almost everybody called Tony ‘Dr. Stark’  
> -a boring Islamic Studies class that I should’ve payed attention to.

“Dr. Stark.”

Tony looked up. Peter was sitting at his own table in the workshop, doing homework—er, _previously_ doing homework; currently staring blankly into space.

“What?” Tony wasn’t used to people calling him ‘Doctor’, despite the number of doctorates he has. He also tends to not remind people because he’s Humble Like Thatä. Unlike a certain wizard/doctor who won’t even look your way unless you call him by his ‘right’ name.

Peter turned to face Tony. “I can’t believe how careless I am! I totally forgot that you’re a doctor!”

Tony raised his eyebrows, “And that’s important because…?”

Peter opened his mouth then blinked, shutting it again. He cocked his head to the side and finally found something to say, “I—don’t know. I just remembered it now. Do you want me to call you Dr. Stark?”

“Ew, no,” Tony scrunched his face. “Please don’t. Anyways, didn’t you call me ‘Dad’ yesterday when you left?”

Peter flushed scarlet red, eyes widening. “I hoped you didn’t hear that!” he groaned.

Tony pulled his lips into a tight line. Any happiness that used to course in his veins at the thought of Peter calling him ‘Dad’ again evaporated immediately. A web grenade shot towards his heart, breaking a big chip off of it. He turned away, unable to veil his expression but not wanting Peter to see it.

“I—I mean,” Peter continued, very quietly. Tony turned back to see the kid looking down at his hands. A tear trickled down his cheek and the man wanted nothing more than to comfort him. To Hell with Tony’s chipped heart, if this hurt Peter. “I didn’t know if you’ll… like it. I was—I _am_ afraid that you’ll kick me out. And I—can’t lose another Dad.”

“Oh, Peter,” Tony breathed, tripping over his own feet to reach the kid that somehow managed to break his heart and _then_ fuse its remains back together, better and stronger than ever, and thumping with _so much_ more love for him. He finally reached him after what felt like a century, crushing them in a hug that could’ve broken bones if not for Peter’s super-strength. “Peter. Never, ever, _ever_ assume that I’ll kick you out! I _love_ you, kid. I love you, and I love that you think of me as a Dad. I’ve never been happier.”

Peter had frozen in his hold. This was the first time that Tony said he loved Peter, and it was a lot to take in—including the hug; they rarely hug, despite Peter being a human-shaped koala—but Tony had meant _every_ word of it. He’d been keeping his feelings from Peter for far too long, and it’s time the boy knew how much he meant to Tony. And how much he’d changed the old genius’ life—making it inexplicably brighter and a whole lot healthier.

Then he unfroze, finally, and wreaked havoc once again on Tony’s heart. Arms wrapped around Tony’s waist and Peter slumped against his chest.

“I love you, too… Dad.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, FEELS!  
> Sorry that it’s so short, but I didn’t want to jam it into a plot. It felt like we all need some IronDad drabbles, every now and then, hence this was born.  
> Anyway, I know that literally nobody follows ‘When Tony Asked for a Kid…’ but if you are waiting for the next chapter, it’ll probably be up by the second week of Jan, because MIDTERMS.  
> AND, I live on comments. Plus if you want to send me prompts, please do so! (here’s my Tumblr, though nobody is asking, quietmessofafangirl)


End file.
